Rules
Section 1- General Rules ---- NO GLOBAL VOIP *Do not use global voip in-game and only use it for emergency messages and switch back to typing or use other communication channels. HACKING *Hacking, exploiting, and/or glitching will result in a ban. DEATHMATCH *Deathmatching is killing without reason, any deathmatching with weapon or vehicle will result in a kick or, if repeated, a ban. **Intentionally running over cops/civilians is not allowed. **Ramming vehicles is allowed only if you have a valid reason to do so. NO ARGUING *No arguing in global voip or in chat, take it to TS: tgmasters.ts3dns.com( IT’S RIGHT HERE SO DON’T COMPLAIN THAT YOU DON’T HAVE IT) You can also file a player complaint on our website: www.tgmasters.net/playercomplaint. RESPECT PLAYERS *Respect all players in-game, on teamspeak and on the website. Teamspeak/In-Game Name *TeamSpeak name and in-game name should be the same. ROLE-PLAY *Role-play ALL situations. If you aren’t sure if something is to be role-played or not, use your best judgement or ask an admin DRIVING *All players must drive on the right side of the road. You must pull off to the right for any emergency vehicles. Fail to do so, may prevent a responder from saving a life. Speed in the city is 60 KPH and the speed limit outside of the city is 90 KPH. Speed limit is curved by 15KPH as we understand it is hard to manage your speed. TRAINED COPS *Trained Cops have proirity slots.If a trained cop need you to switch to out of cop slot or needs your slot, you must give it to them. NO TROLLING *No trolling the police. That includes slowing down your vehicle so the cop catches up to make a more intense cop chase, circling around the same places just to get the cops to pull you over, getting the cops mad making them come out so you can shoot them. NICKNAMES *We encourage all players to use the same nickname every time they play. Before changing your ingame name, you must post your new nickname in the name change forum section. ADMINS CHOICES ARE FINAL! DO NOT ARGUE WITH THEM. ---- Section 2- New Life ---- These rules means you start out fresh if you die by any of the following listed above (ex. any warrants for you will be cleared). If you did not die by any of the ways listed below, you are still playing your last life and all warrants or hunting by gangs for you are still valid. Killed in Gang *If you are killed by a civilian in a gang, you get a new life. Killed by Law Enforcement *If you are killed by law enforcement, you get a new life. Killed Accidently/Glitch *If you are killed inadvertently by a rival gang or law enforcement (incl. getting stunned out of a vehicle, getting run over, ect.), you get a new life. ---- Section 3- Civilians ---- NO CRIME ZONE *Civ Spawn (Green Zone) is a No-Crime Zone! Any crimes committed in the green zone will result in punishment. RESTRICTED AREAS *At no time may a civilian enter any police base (incl. Patrol, Vice, Armed Response, or Sheriff). Entering these locations will result in a kick or a ban from the server if repeated. WEAPON RESTRICTIONS *Civilians may not pick up or use any stun weapons (Tasers, stun shotguns, ect.). You are not allowed to take weapons out of a vehicle unless the vehicle is unlocked or you have lock-picked the vehicle. Weapons MUST be holstered in the city. Fail to holster your weapon will result in losing your weapon or arrest. Any brandishing of a weapon (legal or illegal) will be acquired as a felony. *Civilians with an unholstered weapon on gas station/bar/pharmacy property or in the immediate vicinity of the bank can be killed or arrested without warning. VEHICLES *Intentionally crashing an aircraft is not allowed at any time for any reason. *Pilots may only lift vehicles that they have keys to or have the owner’s permission. *Removing guns from any car or hideout that you don’t own/have stolen is against the rules. *It is a felony to land an air vehicle on any road, inside of town or out. Obviously permission from the police to land renders such a landing legal. *Civilian aircraft are never permitted land inside city limits -except on helipads or runways- unless given permission by the police chief, to land without permission inside city limits is a felony. ARRESTING/RESTRAINED *You must role-play an arrest, you cannot escape by jumping out of a cop car even if the car is at a halt and is unlocked. Make no attempts to flee when subdued or restrained unless released by an outside entity. You must role-play the situation when subdued. You are not allowed to disconnect before, during, or after an arrest. You MUST stay online until your jail time is over or an outside entity has broken you out. Disconnecting before, during, or after an arrest will result in a PERMANENT BAN. COMMUNICATION *Civilians are not allowed into the cop channels even if they are a CI (Confidential Informant). All communications between cop and civilian must be done over the mobile phone or use direct chat. Civilians are to never assist a cop in an arrest even if you are a CI. You must watch and keep your distant. **You may not report any crime when you are dead or any crime that you saw in a previous life. Once you are dead, you cannot give out any information over game chat or TS. This is called Ghosting **Exception:Civs can hop in the cop channel to resolve a dispute. Licensing, Drugs, Driving *Civilian may not carry alcohol or drugs in his personal inventory while driving. All alcohol and drugs must be placed in the trunk of the car. Gaining a Terror License is not an excuse to kill the police. It is illegal to possess Drug Seeds. If you have drug seeds, they will be confiscated and a fine will be given. Possession of drug seeds is not an offence that requires an arrest. Unprocessed drug material (LSD, heroin, ect.) is illegal. Drug material will be confiscated and the civilian will be arrested. Drugs are illegal to carry at any time (marijuana is acceptable ONLY is Governor allows it). Possession of drugs are punishable by a fine or an arrest. ---- Section 4-Gangs ---- MAX 5 PEOPLE *Maximum of 5 people in a gang. AUTO DECLARATION OF WAR *Gangs are considered to be in a state of war by default unless they choose not to and have told the other gangs. No declaration of war is required unless you were chosen not to be in a state of war at an earlier time. KILLING RIVAL GANG MEMBERS *Gang members can kill other rival gang members if they know that their target is armed or the target is at a location where they can acquire weapons (gang territory, gun shop, ect.) *If anyone is in a gang area that you own or a gang area that you are trying to capture, you may kill them (except firefighters). KILLING CIV OR COPS *Gang members may kill any cops or civs if they are in their gang area. RAMMING VEHICLES *Gang members may ram other gang vehicles if they know for a fact that an enemy gang member is in the vehicle. ---- Section 5-Governor/Guards ---- MICROPHONE *Governor and his guards must all have a working microphone. SPEED LIMIT *Governor is allowed to adjust the speed to be 20 KPH high or lower than the normal speed limit. DRUGS *Governor may make drugs legal to use but to to cultivate/create, or sell. GOVERNOR PARDON *Governor may pardon the following: **non-violent crimes that have not exceeded a bounty of $30,000. **pardon his guards/staff ONLY if the crime committed is directly related to the safety of the governor. VOTING/VOTING BOOTH *Governor may disallow voting or restrict access to the voting booth. All police and civs must comply or be killed. (GOVERNOR MUST POST THIS IN THE LAWS TO HAVE THIS BE VALID) TEAMSPEAK *The Governor and the Guards MUST be on Teamspeak in the correct channel with a working mic and speaks english. THE GOVERNOR AND HIS GUARDS *Governor is allowed to have up to six body guards/staff. *Governor nor his guards are allowed to be in a gang or participate in illegal activities. GOVERNOR RULES *Only civilians may be elected as the Governor. *Governor must sell his limo back when not in office. *Governor may only be killed for a legit reason. (ex. high taxes, laws against you, gov does not comply with demands) *Threats to the governor is considered a violent act. *Governor must obey all the laws, he is not above the law. GOVERNOR AND WEAPONS *The governor may carry a HOLSTERABLE weapon no matter how many guards he has. The gov may not carry a primary weapon (a weapon that cannot be holstered). ---- Section 6- Bank Robbing ---- RULES TO ROBBING A BANK *There must be at least 3 cops on the server to rob a bank *If you are robbing the bank, everyone helping must be inside the bank, not across the street or somewhere with a sniper. *Killing a police at random who responds to a bank robbery is considered RDM. *Only people robbing a bank may engage officers responding officers from INSIDE the bank. ---- Section 7- ESU ---- ESU RULES *ESU always has the right of way and will and can hit your vehicle if you do not move when in an emergency but ESU may not kill anyone in the process. *ESU is not allowed to carry any type of weapon. *ESU may not run over anyone or kill anyone and nobody is allowed to kill ESU. *ESU must provide a compensation of ($75,000) if any of these rules are broken. ---- Section 8- Hostage Area ---- GENERAL HOSTAGE-TAKING RULES *Only one hostage allowed per hour on the server. This is to prevent players making too much money. *Taking the hostage back to back will be considered a fail RP and will result in a temporary ban for a day. *Rival gangs are allowed to attack anyone who is taking a hostage to prevent them from gaining money. *Do not complain because cops do not show up. No intimidating or mocking cops to get them to come. (ex. " Thanks for the money cops" or "im going to get all this money and kill all the cops") *The is NO EXCUSE for RDM with cops. You will be banned for a minimum of 1 day if you are caught doing this. *7. All person involved in the hostage mission must be in the hostage area and not in other locations like the treelines or a location away from the hostage area POLICE RESPONDING *Police do not have to respond to hostage calls if they are busy. ---- Section 9- Police Rules ---- GENERAL POLICE RULES *An police officer on the island life server is for trained officers only and their guests. There are only a few open slots for guests. If you do not have training and is in a "training only" slot, you will be asked to switch to civ. *Officers must follow all rules, laws, and regulations given to them by there Supervisor of the day or the Chief or Police. *No conflicts between officers or BOTH your badges will be taken away and you must wait until the next cop training to gain it back. *Do not talk over someone on teamspeak, especially to a high ranking officer, admin, chief or staff, or police supervisor. *ALL COPS MUST BE ON TEAMSPEAK WITH A WORKING CLEAR TONE MICROPHONE AT ALL TIMES! *Officers may only drive their respective vehicles and respective loadouts. Patrol Units should not have a sniper rifle and a armored vehicle. *If you are asked to move to civilian side by an admin or police chief . You must do so without argument. *Officers cannot pull over civs for no reason. A valid reason must be presented to the civ if the civilian asks for it. The supervisor or police chief must be informed of the situation before you continue. *Officers must carry at least one form of a stun gun at all times or in their squad car. *Officers cannot run over civilians. COP-TO-CIV RATIO *The "2-to-1” rule. There must be 2 civilians -excluding firefighters- for every police officer that is online. Joining the police team if this ratio is already met, is not allowed. However, you may join civ side if there are less than the required amount of officers. CHIEF OF POLICE *Chief of Police slot is only allowed for admins and highly trained officers only. Do not use this slot unless approved by admin. COPS AND TEAMSPEAK *'ALL COPS ARE REQUIRED TO BE ON TEAMSPEAK WITH A WORKING MIC.' *Cop channels in teamspeak are only for communication within the server. No outside topics are allowed to be discussed in these channels. ---- Section 10 - Jail Times ---- FINES/TIMES: THIS IS A GUIDE, USE PROPER JUDGEMENT FOR CASES NOT LISTED BELOW Jail times don't stack. it should be the most severe crime plus 2 min for every further offense. Most tickets should be around $1500 to $5000. *SPEEDING *NO LICENSE: IMPOUND VEHICLE + 1500 TICKET + SPEEDING TICKET PRICE *EVASION: 1 MINUTE JAIL PER MINUTE SPENT IN CHASE/PURSUIT. 30+ minutes=30min. **For drivers that have more than 2 traffic violations these traffic laws are subject to as much as twice the posted fine amount. *If a civ commits 3 traffic violations in the same vehicle, that vehicle can be impounded and the civ can be arrested for 1 minute or fined up to 10k. 5-10 OVER = $1500 TICKET 11-20 OVER = $2500 TICKET 21-30 OVER = $3000 TICKET 31-40 OVER = $5000 TICKET 41-50 OVER = $7000 TICKET 51-60 OVER = $9000 TICKET 61-80 OVER = $10000 TICKET + IMPOUND VEHICLE 81+ OVER = IMPOUND VEHICLE + CHARGED WITH RECKLESS DRIVING, 3 MINUTE ARREST TIME FOR CRIMES: *HOMICIDE = 6 MIN (YES, HOOKERS ARE PEOPLE TOO) *HOMICIDE OF AN OFFICER = 7 MIN *ATTEMPTED MURDER: 6-7 MIN *BANK ROBBERY = 10 MIN *ESCAPING FROM JAIL = 10 + ORIGINAL SENTENCE (IF KNOWN) (PERSON WHO DID THE BREAKOUT ALSO) *GAS STATIONS/BAR ROBBERY = 4 MIN *ROBBING PEOPLE = 10 MIN + 1 MIN PER 10K STOLEN ABOVE 50K PER INCIDENT *ATTEMPTED/SUCCESSFUL VEHICLE THEFT = 10MIN *ANY CIV IN A AND/OR THEFT OF POLICE VEHICLE = 5MIN ARREST / CLEARED FOR LETHAL *FOR DECLARED TERRORISM = 15 MIN / CLEARED FOR LETHAL *ATTACKING A CHECKPOINT = 8 MIN *HOSTAGE TAKING / KIDNAPPING: 10 MIN *ASSOCIATION OF A CRIME: HALF SENTENCE *FOR HIRE ASSASSIN: 10 MINS + ANY MURDERS *POSSESSION/DISTRIBUTION OF DRUGS: 10 MIN *RUNNING/EVADING A CHECKPOINT: 4 MIN *POSSESSION OF BODY PARTS: 10 MIN *PROSTITUTION/BEING A PIMP: 2 MIN *MURDER OF MORE THAN 2 COPS: 21MN *COP VEHICLE THEFT: 5 MIN *VEHICLE THEFT: 4 MIN *DRUG TRAFFICKING: 5 MIN *EVASION: 8MIN *EVADE FOR MORE THAN 5MIN: 15 MIN *HIT AND RUN/ATTEMPTED: 3 MIN *RUNNING ROADBLOCK: 3 MIN *MULTIPLE HOMICIDES- 12-16 MINS *TERRORISM- 10-15 MINS TICKETS: *DRIVING IN THE WRONG SIDE OF THE ROAD = T$2000 *LICENSED GUN UN-HOLSTERED = T$3000 *UNLICENSED GUN UN-HOLSTERED = T$5000 *HARASSING AN OFFICER = T$2000 *DISTURBING THE PEACE = T$4000 or 1 Min *INAPPROPRIATE PARKING = T$500 TO T$1000 *FAIL TO COMPLY TO AN OFFICER'S ORDER = T$2000 or 1 Min DENY TO PAY TICKET: *STAYS IN JAIL FOR 1MIN FOR EACH $1000 Admin approval is only required if you are putting someone in jail for breaking the rules. Players can be arrested for up to 25 min without admin approval as long as they deserve that amount of jail time. For example, you don't need to get admin approval to put someone in jail for 25 min if they killed 15 people. DO NOT ARREST PEOPLE FOR MORE THAN 25 MINUTES FOR BREAKING A RULE WITHOUT TALKING TO AN ADMIN FIRST.